


Βακχεῖος

by ohne_titel



Category: Bacchae - Euripides
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: Когда я был совсем еще младенцем, моя тетка Семела умерла от удара молнии.
Relationships: Actaeon/Pentheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dionysus/Pentheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	Βακχεῖος

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bakcheios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141915) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Βακχεῖος, вакхический, - относящийся к культу Вакха или его празднествам; шумный, разгульный, исступленно-веселый.
> 
> Not here for thanks or kudos. Please, give kudos to the author of the original work.

Когда я был совсем еще младенцем, моя тетка Семела умерла от удара молнии.

Чудовищная трагедия. Мать рассказала мне эту историю, когда я подрос.

\- Это случилось ночью, стояла невыносимая духота, под самый конец лета, в проклятые дни под звездой Пса. Все замерло от зноя, днем невозможно было даже заставить себя пошевелиться, и ночь не приносила облегчения, воздух гудел от жары и мух. Небо вынашивало тот шторм не первый день. Когда солнце закатилось, горизонт кипел оранжевым и лиловым, ничего уродливее и представить себе нельзя, и когда гроза разразилась, я помню, что все вздохнули с облегчением: наконец-то хотя бы глоток прохлады. Семела, конечно, выбежала в грозу, не смогла удержаться – она всегда была такая, искала приключений на свою голову, ничего не могло произойти без ее участия, и такую безумную погоду твоя тетка любила особенно. Она сказала, что поднимется на крышу, чтобы насладиться грозой как следует. А потом ударила молния, начался этот ужасный пожар, и когда мы ее нашли…

Тут мать заплакала, и рассказ прервался. Похоже, обгоревшее тело моей тетки было тем еще зрелищем. Люди шептались об этом долгие годы спустя. Моя старшая двоюродная сестра как-то сказала, что плоти на теле не осталось вовсе, и нашли только скелет, а опознать смогли по расплавившимся украшениям на костях. Мальчикам в определенном возрасте как раз по вкусу такие отвратительные бессмыслицы, вот и эта запомнилась мне надолго. Месяц за месяцем в кошмарах за мной гнался обезображенный женский силуэт с костяными пальцами, покрытыми золотом.

Мне было четырнадцать или около того, когда я узнал о второй стороне той трагедии – скандальной стороне. Тетка Семела была незамужней младшей сестрой моей матери, но перед смертью она уже носила ребенка под сердцем.

\- Помнишь, как мы дразнили ее про отца ребенка? – услышал я как-то тетку Ино. – Кто-нибудь узнал, кем он был?

\- Я думала, отцом был садовник, - сказала тетка Автоноя. – Семела так и не призналась.

Мать, фыркнув, добавила:

\- Говорила, он был царем среди богов.

\- Ох, я и забыла, как Семела меня этим раздражала. Клянусь, мне просто хотелось узнать, как она умудрилась протащить любовника во дворец.

\- Боги, а ведь и правда! В те дни мы сидели взаперти, как преступники в темнице. Кто в таких условиях сохранит девственность?

\- Ну, не Семела, это точно! – и все они засмеялись. Семела умерла, но не похоже было, что она покинула этот мир. Она была любимой дочерью моего деда, царя, и он любил память о ней так сильно, что крыло дворца, сгоревшее в пожаре, так и не было восстановлено. О ней продолжали говорить.

Царь был моим любимым родственником, возможно, потому, что он был единственным мужчиной. Высокая цитадель Фив, где мы жили, длинной цепью мраморной коллонады окружала просторный двор, где безумолчно носилось эхо женских голосов, визг и смех от рассвета до заката. Я был единственным свободнорожденным мальчиком во дворце и всю жизнь провел, прячась от теток, которые хотели, чтобы я занялся чем-нибудь полезным, и двоюродных сестер, которые хотели расчесывать и заплетать мои кудри.

Девочки щипались и толкались, когда я сопротивлялся, но только меня тетки отчитывали за драки, и это было нечестно. Когда я в очередной раз неизбежно попадал под горячую руку за то, что шерсть, которую мне дали вычесывать, превратилась в свалянную игрушку для кошек, а курицы, которых я должен был покормить, бегали с выщипанными хвостами, или за то, что я ударил сестру, чтобы она наконец оставила меня в покое, царь Кадм был судом, к которому я мог воззвать, и он ни разу не подвел меня. «Мальчишки на то и мальчишки, - рокотал он, - а эта ваша мелочь в юбках его совсем заклевала, неудивительно, что парень пытается отвоевать себе место под солнцем. Оставьте моего внука в покое! Иди ко мне, мальчик, посиди со мной!»

\- Дедушка, - спросил я его как-то после одного из таких случаев, - а у тетки Семелы должен был родиться мальчик?

\- Как ты прознал? – возмутился он, морщинистое лицо побагровело, но, когда он увидел, как я понурился, рот его растянулся в щербатой улыбке. – Эх, что поделать, все-таки ты растешь. Но что касается твоего нерожденного брата, Пенфей, это ведомо лишь богам.

\- Вот если бы она выжила и родила сына, - мрачно сказал я, - тогда мне не пришлось бы все время возиться с одними девчонками.

Дедушка потрепал меня по плечу.

\- Я очень скучаю по твоей тетке Семеле и любил бы ее дитя, будь оно хоть мальчиком, хоть девочкой, - сказал он. – Но чем старше становишься, тем меньше девчонки раздражают. Потерпи, и, глядишь, однажды они тебе понравятся.

\- Ты просто не понимаешь, - сказал я ему. – Это как на войне – и я в абсолютном меньшинстве!

Он захохотал, и я убежал, надувшись. Я ревностно относился к своему достоинству. По пути я увернулся от тетки Ино, которая искала помощника, чтобы выбить ковры из женских покоев, спрятался от двух сестер, которые наверняка захотели бы поиграть в бабки. Я нашел укромное место в тени высокой резной колонны на западной стороне двора и притаился там до поры до времени. Видите ли, у меня было место, куда я уходил, чтобы обижаться, злиться или просто побыть одному, но место это было в сгоревшем крыле, и мне не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как я туда хожу. Двор никогда не пустовал подолгу, но нужный момент наступил, и я метнулся к восточному крылу и обгоревшему остову здания, которое стояло там, сколько я себя помнил.

Мне нельзя было ходить туда, потому что здание было ненадежным. Верхний этаж сгорел почти целиком, хотя тут и там еще оставались тревожно балансирующие на весу остатки перекрытий и одна высокая стена в два мужских роста, с обгоревшей по всей длине лепниной. Первый этаж сохранился получше, стены и перегородки высотой до колена складывались в лабиринт, где раньше находились кладовые. Посреди развалин стояла одинокая арка дверного проема, ведущая из ниоткуда в никуда.

На самом ненадежном краю, прямо под бывшими женскими покоями – прямо под тем местом, где погибла тетка Семела, - вниз, в старый погреб уходила лестница. Когда я был маленьким, вырыли новый, а об этом все позабыли. Внизу не осталось ничего, кроме глиняных осколков амфор, которые лопнули от жары во время пожара. Путь вниз перегораживали упавшие стропила, но между ними оставалась щель, в которую я мог пролезть. Потолок обвалился с одной стороны, и осталась лишь крошечная темная комната, в которой едва хватало места развернуться. В тринадцать мне было уже сложновато пробраться через узкий вход, мешали руки и ноги, и прежде чем я привык к покатой крыше, я заработал немало шишек. Но все же я забрался внутрь, свернулся в углу, где потолок был выше всего, и принялся смаковать свои обиды.

Потерпи, скажешь тоже!

Я даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь полюблю своих родных.

Дневная жара достигла апогея, и под землей было душно, тепло и темно. Спустя какое-то время я уснул, и мне приснился младенец Семелы. Во сне он не был младенцем, ему было два или три года, и он был братом, о котором я мечтал. Во сне я слышал топот его ножек по кладовым, по лестнице, а потом он вбежал в комнату – ту, которую в мире бодрствующих завалило остатками старого дворца, – и упал в пыль со смешным удивлением на лице. Это был пухленький малыш с розовыми щеками и яркими кудряшками медного цвета. Я тут же узнал его, как это обычно случается во сне.

\- Здравствуй!, - сказал я, - Что случилось? За тобой погоня?

Мой брат засмеялся и кивнул, бросившись мне в объятия. Я поймал его тяжелое детское тело и подхватил понадежнее. От него слегка пахло какими-то странными пряностями, названия которых я не знал, - и какая-то крошечная часть меня удивилась, потому что во сне не бывает запахов – а волосы его были невероятно мягкими и щекотали мое лицо.

\- Снова безобразничаешь? – спросил я, пощекотав его подбородок, чтобы он захихикал и посмотрел на меня. – Ничего страшного, просто скажи, что это все моих рук дело.

Он покачал головой, все еще хихикая, и похлопал меня по щеке. Снаружи раздались шаги, и я велел ему замолчать. До меня донесся незнакомый женский голос:

\- Пенфей! Пенфей, ты снова в подвале? Ты видел брата?

\- Его здесь нет! - отозвался я. Брат весело захихикал мне в ухо, и мне пришлось прижать его голову к своему плечу, чтобы он затих.

\- Когда прячешься – молчи, - строго шепнул я – настолько строго, насколько это вообще возможно, когда пытаешься говорить тихо. Он уставился на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. Медные кудряшки падали ему на лицо.

\- Я знаю, что он здесь! - крикнула женщина снаружи. – Он вел себя плохо! Я иду за ним!

\- Спрячься за мной! – шепнул я и повернулся к двери лицом.

Она вползла в комнату на четвереньках. Сначала я увидел темное облако спутанных волос, заслонивших от меня все остальное. Затем, с нарастающим ужасом, я увидел ее волосы, пробирающиеся наощупь сквозь волосы, белые кости ее пальцев в следах огня, расплавившиеся на них золотые кольца. Я похолодел, и мне казалось что с каждым ее движением чья-то невидимая рука все сильнее сжимает мои внутренности. Я отшатнулся от нее и столкнулся с моим маленьким братом, который спрятался в углу за мной, как я ему и велел. Невольный всхлип сорвался с моих губ.

Он взял меня за руку, когда его мать поднялась на ноги, и я наконец-то увидел ее целиком. Мягкие густые пряди темных волос обрамляли ее лицо: наполовину обгоревшая кость, наполовину пузырящаяся, жидкая плоть; она была одета в белое и носила золотые ожерелья и браслеты, как моя собственная мать, и все они расплавились прямо на ней. Я подумал, если она коснется меня своими жуткими костяными пальцами, то я умру. В горле, казалось, застряло что-то плотное и мягкое, и мне пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, прежде чем я смог выговорить хоть что-то.

\- Нет, его здесь нет, - сказал я, несмотря на сжимавшую мои пальцы руку малыша, в которой я черпал утешение, - его здесь нет, тетушка Семела, уходи, уходи, - я слышал, как мой голос становился все громче и взволнованней, но привидение смотрело на меня и не двигалось с места.

\- …уходи, тетушка Семела, его здесь нет, уходи…

\- А? – сказал мне младенец голосом взрослого мужчины.

Я проснулся в холодном поту, задыхаясь. Когда я наконец пришел в себя, я сложил знаки, отвращающие зло, так выразительно, как только смог. Я выполз из подвала и обнаружил, что, пока я спал, успело смеркаться. Я сел во дворе, опустив босые ноги в пыль, и постарался заставить себя подумать о чем-нибудь другом.

Там мать и нашла меня. Она обняла меня, но я напрягся и сказал:

\- Матушка!

Когда я высвободился из ее любящих объятий, на ее бледном лице читалась боль, и я раскаялся. Но все матери однажды должны понять, разве нет? Я больше не был ребенком.

Она вздохнула и сказала:

\- Пойдем, Пенфей.

Я рад был отвлечься и поднялся, приноравливая свой размашистый шаг к ее частой поступи на пути к дому. Она была почти одного роста со мной, кудри ее были длинными, а кожа гладкой, но белые одеяния матроны спеленывали и спутывали ее шаг. Она споткнулась, и мне пришлось ее подхватить.

\- Будь проклята эта тряпка, - усмехнулась она. – Как же утомительно быть матроной, Пенфей. Я завидую, когда думаю, что тебе не придется этого испытать. И когда вижу маленьких девочек, скачущих в своих коротких платьицах.

Потом она затихла, но спустя какое-то время снова заговорила:

\- Наверное, порой ты чувствуешь то же. Я слышала я ваш с дедом разговор.

Я уставился себе под ноги.

\- Тебе надоело жить во дворце с одними женщинами, не так ли?

\- Конечно! – сказал я. – То есть… я люблю тебя, матушка, конечно же… и дедушку тоже. Просто…

\- Твой дедушка уже старик, - сказала мать, - твои тетки – старухи, а все сестры – еще девчонки. Для тебя здесь никого нет.

Я покачал головой, потому что так оно и было. Я хотел быть решительней, согласиться громче, но все это опечалило мать.

\- Мне недавно приснилось, что у меня был двоюродный брат, - сказал я. – Мальчик. Это было… - я замолчал. Часть меня хотела продолжить, рассказать матери весь сон целиком, рассказать ей о медных кудряшках и пряном запахе, о том, как на нас надвигался жуткий призрак тетки Семелы. Я был не насколько взрослым, насколько хотел бы, и материнское утешение пришлось бы кстати. Если бы она спросила меня, в чем дело, я бы рассказал ей все.

Но она не спросила. Она кивнула, словно соглашаясь с самой собой, словно я подтвердил то, о чем она и так уже думала.

\- Сон, - сказала она, - это знак. На том и порешим.

Она вдруг улыбнулась и растрепала мои волосы, словно я все еще был ей по колено. От резкого движения она снова споткнулась, и я снова вынужден был ее подхватить.

\- Ох! – засмеялась она. Моя мать была очень красивой, когда смеялась. – Честное слово, Пенфей, порой я думаю, что единственное здравое решение, которое может принять женщина, - сбежать к этим скандальным амазонкам. Думаешь, они меня примут? Мне придется отрезать грудь?

\- Думаю, только одну, - ответил я. – Чтобы ты смогла натянуть лук.

\- Можно подумать, я и так его не смогу натянуть! – сказала она. – Пойдем, Пенфей, пора ужинать.

За ужином она специально села по правую руку от деда и большую часть вечера провела в тихой беседе с ним. Я с любопытством следил за ними обоими.

Неделю спустя прибыл Актеон.

В день его приезда во дворце царила суматоха. Мать и тетка Ино суетились больше всех, командуя армией сестер и слуг, чтобы отмыть весь дворец дочиста – все, кроме бесформенных развалин сгоревшего крыла, которые на фоне белоснежного совершенства остального дворца смотрелись еще ужаснее. Тетка Автоноя не помогала. Она была в ярости, ни с кем не разговаривала и только метала ядовитые взгляды в деда и мать, когда те попадались ей на глаза.

Я понятия не имел, что происходит, пока мы не услышали стук копыт и все не бросили уборку, чтобы собраться у дверей для встречи. Я стоял с дедом у входа, снаружи, - женщины столпились внутри и выглядывали оттуда – и все мы ждали.

\- Волнуешься, сынок? – негромко спросил меня старик.

\- Кто к нам едет? – спросил я в ответ, и тут появились всадники.

Их было трое, двое стариков и один юноша, а вокруг них вилась огромная стая роскошных собак, черных, белых, каштановых, лающих и прыгающих между копытами лошадей. Когда всадники с грохотом проскакали под вратами и въехали во двор, собаки разбежались, заняв все свободное место, и куда ни кинь взгляд – всюду было лишь море тяжело дыщащего, потного собачьего счастья. Запах псов заполнил мои ноздри. Всадники все приближались и, наконец, остановились все как один на расстоянии одной лошади от нас. Двое мужчин постарше ждали, пока их поприветствует дед, а юноша – я не мог отвести от него глаз, он был моего возраста, подумал я, или совсем немного старше – юноша немедленно соскочил с коня, потрепал его по выгнутой шее и свистнул гончим. Одна из них подскочила к нему, вывалив от радости язык, и он заговорил с ней так ласково, что разговор, который состоялся потом, звучал так:

\- Мой повелитель, царь, хранитель посевов, мы пришли, повинуясь твоему указу.

\- _Здравствуй, Карис, здравствуй, девочка… лежать, девочка…_

\- Добро пожаловать в дом Кадма, друг. Сколько лет прошло. Не хочешь ли ты…

\- _Я сказал: лежать… хахаха… да, да, я тоже люблю тебя…_

\- …сойти с коня? В доме вас ждет горячий ужин и вода для вас и ваших жеребцов.

\- _Умница девочка! За это тебе награда, держи._

\- Нет, повелитель, прошу простить, но я здесь не останусь, - сказал мужчина постарше, взглянув на вход. Я обернулся и увидел в дверях тетку Автоною, глаза ее сверкали, а губы были плотно сжаты. – Ты знаешь моего брата. Я привез своего сына, Актеона.

\- _Кто у меня красавица, ну кто…_ мой повелитель, - сказал юноша ( _Актеон_ ) и поклонился так элегантно, словно его руки не были вымазаны собачьей слюной. – Принц Пенфей, - добавил он и поклонился мне. У него были темные волосы и влажные темные глаза. Я смотрел и не мог насмотреться.

\- Ну же, Пенфей, неужели ты позволишь брату так приветствовать тебя? – сказал дед, когда Актеон выпрямился. Он был немного ниже меня.

\- Брату? – глупо повторил я.

\- Я всегда хотел познакомиться с семьей матери, - сказал Актеон, и краем глаза я заметил, как тетка Автоноя развернулась и пропала в темных недрах дворца.

\- Я… я не знал, что у меня есть двоюродный брат, - сказал я. Собаки перестали исследовать двор и сгрудились у его ног. Я увидел, что их вовсе не так много, как мне показалось сначала. Это были красивые, стройные, элегантные создания, похожие на своего хозяина. Глядя на него, я видел сходство с нашей стороной семьи в его темных кудрях и бледной коже, совсем как у моих теток, в его горбатом носу, как у меня и деда.

\- Ты сын тетушки Автонои? – спросил я. Это казалось единственным разумным объяснением.

Актеон кивнул. Он ни капли не был похож на приснившегося мне брата, сына Семелы, но он мне понравился. Он очень мне понравился.

\- Тогда добро пожаловать, брат, - сказал я и протянул руки, чтобы обнять его, привествовать, как должно приветствовать родных. Он крепко расцеловал меня в обе щеки и улыбнулся, а собаки так и вертелись у него под ногами.

Конечно, они привезли его сюда ради меня. Я узнал подробности позже: как моя мать подумала, что мне нужен компаньон, а мой дед вцепился в эту идею, а тетка Автоноя ругалась и препиралась, но все-таки ее переспорили. Я ничего не знал о муже тетки Автонои. Если подумать, конечно, у теток должны были быть свои мужчины – все эти сестры откуда-то должны были появиться – но мой собственный отец был мертв, и я принял за должное, что все мои дядья по браку тоже были мертвы. Отец Актеона был жив, просто он и тетка Автоноя ненавидели друг друга. Дочери жили с ней, а сын – второй мальчик в нашем роду – жил с ним, на другом конце города. Сам Актеон был на год старше меня и уже стал лучшим охотников Фив.

\- Это все псы, честное слово, - сказал он. – Я неплохой охотник, но я выращиваю самых лучших псов в мире, и они делают меня лучшим.

Возле него всегда вертелась пара собак, и они, наверное, были единственными существами на земле, которые обожали его больше меня.

А я обожал его до боли. С появлением Актеона началась новая глава моей жизни. Я больше не был неуместным мальчишкой-подростком в доме, где царствовали женщины. Вместо этого я был мужчиной – по крайней мере, так я себя чувствовал. Мы с Актеоном едва ли ночевали в своих постелях тем летом. Все свое время мы проводили на охоте. Я говорю «охота», но он не убивал без разбору, всегда напоминая мне о том, что в следующем году нам тоже нужны будут олени и зайцы, поэтому наши охотничьи вылазки часто были всего лишь предлогом уйти в холмы, окружавшие город, где были только мы, собаки, прозрачный, светящийся воздух и больше ничего. Если вечер заставал нас под открытым небом, мы раскладывали костер и ужинали добычей того дня, связкой толстых молодых голубей или парочкой жирных кроликов, отрывая мясо от костей зубами и швыряя остатки собакам, которые соревновались в том, кто подпрыгнет выше и поймает угощение. Я стал загорелым и мускулистым, иногда я заходил домой, чтобы одарить дворцовую кухню олениной или дикой птицей и показать сестрам, как я вырос. Они больше не щипались и не пихались; теперь они молчали и завидовали мне. Тетки обращались со мной с уважением и даже дед разговаривал со мной, как с мужчиной, а не как с мальчишкой. Когда мать хотела обнять меня, я позволял ей, потому что помнил, как она жаловалась на тесные одеяния, которые сковывали ее шаг, и мне было жаль ее. Сам я, наконец, был волен идти, куда захочу, и понимал, что она была достойна жалости, будучи женщиной, и надеялся, что хоть чем-то могу ее утешить.

\- Ты счастливчик, - сказал как-то вечером у костра Актеон. Мы заночевали в предгорьях Киферона, где росли высокие деревья. На ужин была рыба, которую мы выманили из горного ручья. Актеон показал мне, как лежать на берегу и шевелить в воде руками, чтобы рыба приняла их за течение воды, и как лежать неподвижно в песке, пока не схватишь добычу. Он поймал шесть, а я – всего одну, но он обещал, что я научусь и этому.

\- Не мужское дело все эти уловки, - сказал он, - но иногда просто хочется рыбы.

На вкус она была такой же свежей, как вода, из которой ее выловили.

\- Счастливчик? – спросил я. – Почему?

\- Живешь во дворце со всеми этими женщинами, - сказал Актеон. – Дома нас и близко не подпускают к женским покоям. Повезет, если хотя бы запах учуешь. А вокруг тебя целыми днями одни симпатичные девчонки.

\- Почти все они мои двоюродные сестры, - заметил я. – А некоторые – твои сестры.

Актеон пожал плечами. Он никогда не выказывал особого интереса к своим сестрам.

\- Двоюродные – не такое уж и близкое родство, - сказал он.

Я кивнул. Мне самому мысль об этом казалась отвратительной, но люди и правда иногда женились на двоюродных сестрах. Возможно, я просто слишком привык к своим.

\- Если хочешь женщину, - сказал я, - всегда можешь вернуться к Ропис. Это был бордель, куда он отвел меня спустя месяц нашей дружбы. Место было приличное, с хорошо одетыми девушками, которые не поднимали глаз, пока их не выберут. Заправляла там темноволосая Ропис, которая жевала странные травы и называла проституток своими дочерьми. Бордель был не очень популярным, а проститутки были не похожи на проституток, какими я их себе представлял. Все они были тихими и приличными на вид. Но Актеон сказал, что это его любимое место.

\- Это другое, - сказал он. – Не хочу шлюху. Я хочу женщину – девушку, понимаешь, красивую девственницу. Девушки у Ропис просто притворяются. Нетронутые, должно быть, совсем другие. Дикие. Как это место, - он махнул рукой в сторону стройных деревьев, высокой травы, звезд над нашими головами. – Мне здесь нравится. Богиня непорочных дев, девственница, она же богиня диких мест. Артемида Охотница.

Актеон засмеялся.

\- Вот кого я хочу на самом деле! Женщину, которая принадлежит этим местам. Женщину, которая знает охоту. Думаешь, она меня примет?

Я сложил знак, отвращающий зло.

\- Не говори так о Девственнице. Боги такое не любят.

\- Она знает, что это комплимент, - сказал Актеон. – Будешь доедать рыбу?

Той ночью мне снова приснился сын Семелы. Наверное, во всем была виновата рыба.

Сначала я не понял, что это сон. Я думал, что проснулся от света полной луны в небе. Собаки лежали кучей у костра, тихо посапывая в такт своим собачьим снам, Актеон лежал подле меня, завернувшись в плащ. Я потянулся и наклонился над ним, чтобы разбудить, но увидел, что это вовсе не Актеон.

Он больше не был малышом – он выглядел одного возраста со мной. Его длинные кудри цвета меди разметались вокруг головы, сияя в лунном свете подобно нимбу. Кожа его была молочно-белой, как у девушки. Он был прекраснее даже Актеона. Пока я смотрел на него, он открыл глаза и улыбнулся мне.

\- Здравствуй, Пенфей, - сказал он.

\- Где Актеон?

\- Видит сны.

Я прикусил губу.

\- Мне тоже снится сон, да?

\- Так ли? – улыбка моего брата вдруг стала хитрой. На левой щеке появилась ямочка.

\- Да, я сплю, - решительно ответил я.

Он сел, подтянув колено к груди, и развел руками, словно соглашаясь.

\- Актеону снятся красавицы, - сказал он. – Их кожа светла, потому что они никогда не видели солнца, но они бегут обнаженные под светом луны. Он гонится за ними, а перед ним несутся его гончие, и девушки неизменно убегают, но он знает, что однажды поймает одну из них, выпотрошит, зажарит на костре и повесит ее шкуру на стене в своей опочивальне. – Он задумался. – Или просто трахнет ее. Он и сам не очень-то понимает, чего хочет. В голове у твоего брата творятся забавные вещи. Опасные мысли для тех, кто ходит по царству Артемиды.

Я молча смотрел на него.

\- Собаки, к примеру, видят простые сны. Еда. Стая. Погоня. Любовь. Скучные они создания, эти собаки. В них нет ни капли безумия. В человеческих снах всегда есть хотя бы немного безумия. – Он замолчал. Глаза его были странного светлого цвета. – А тебе, Пенфей, - сказал он, - снюсь я.

\- Есть ли в этом безумие?

\- Еще какое, - сказал он, усмехнувшись. – Ничего нет безумней. Скажи, как ты относишься к брату?

\- Которому из них? – сказал я из чистого упрямства. Понемногу становилось понятно, что мне не нравится эта версия моего воображаемого родственника. Его насмешливая ухмылка казалась намертво приклеенной к лицу, а разговаривал он в надменной, снисходительной манере, словно знал что-то, о чем я даже не догадывался.

\- Действительно, к которому? Ты помнишь имена гончих Актеона лучше, чем имена его сестер. Но сегодня я буду хорошим. Как ты относишься к Актеону, Пенфей?

\- Он мой друг, - сказал я.

\- О?

Это был короткий, едва слышный, насмешливый звук, но казалось, что он видел меня насквозь, вытащил меня из сумрака и раскрыл всем на потеху. Я поднял на него сердитый взгляд и замер, глядя в его странные светлые глаза. Внезапно рот мой начал произносить то, о чем я едва позволял себе думать. Я взахлеб говорил о героях и полубогах, о самце оленя, которого мы завалили накануне, о том, как Актеон выглядел, когда волновался за своих собак, о том, как он улыбался мне поверх костра, который мы разложили вместе, о том, каково это – быть мужчиной, а не просто глупым бесполезным мальчишкой в царстве моей матери…

\- Дело в сексе, верно? – сказал сын Семелы и засмеялся, увидев выражение на моем лице. – О, конечно же в сексе, ты и сам знаешь, и когда он отвел тебя в тот бордель, ты думал о нем каждое мгновение. Если секс нужен, чтобы девушка стала женщиной, он нужен и для того, чтобы мальчик стал мужем, разве нет? И ты жаждешь его, когда вы вместе и когда вы порознь, ты видишь во сне его глаза, и рот, и руки. Я был в твоих снах, Пенфей, кому как не мне знать это.

Я запротестовал. В глазах у меня помутилось, и когда моргнул, передо мной снова сидел Актеон, подтянув колено к груди и выгнув бровь. С непонятным выражением темных глаз он коснулся моей щеки, и дыхание мое сбилось. Он с силой толкнул меня, я опрокинулся на спину, и секунду спустя он уже был на мне, прижимая меня к земле, его теплое дыхание касалось моего лица. Я резко вздохнул и толкнулся бедрами.

\- Перестань! – сказал я, вовсе не имея это в виду.

Очертания Актеона снова стали расплывчатыми, и на мне оказался сын Семелы, а его золотые кудри занавесили нас от остального мира.

\- Но тебе не заполучить его, - сказал он, не обращая внимания ни на мое покрасневшее лица, ни на сбивчивое резкое дыхание, - потому что он жаждет женщину. Он, конечно, хочет портить девственниц, но твоя девственность ему ни к чему.

Говоря все это, он улыбался. Он так и не перестал улыбаться.

\- Слезь, - сказал я и обругал его мерзкими словами.

\- А может, мне сделать тебя женщиной?

Выражение моего лица заставило его расхохотаться. Я не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

\- Не можешь решить, да? Ты даже не знаешь, правду я говорю или нет. Я не лгу. Мне это под силу. Хочешь ли ты стать женщиной, Пенфей? Ты мне и правда очень нравишься, так что я сделаю тебя женщиной, если захочешь.

Весь мир помутился на этот раз, и когда перед глазами у меня прояснилось, его очертания остались прежними, но я ощущал себя странным и маленьким. Он наклонился и поцеловал меня, протолкнул язык глубоко в мой рот, и я задрожал, выгнулся под ним, ощущая непривычную мягкость своего тела и незнакомость того, как оно двигалось. Он все-таки сделал это, он превратил меня в женщину. Я закрыл глаза и упал в поцелуй с головой, я даже не заметил, когда мир снова помутился, пока он не прервал поцелуй, пока я снова не стал мальчиком, задыхающимся и возбужденным.

\- Вернись, - сказал я бездумно, протягивая к нему руки.

Он засмеялся и поднялся.

\- Ты, кстати, ошибаешься. Не секс делает из мальчика мужа, - сказал он. – Это делает смерть.

Он поднял глаза к полной белой луне.

\- Твоему брату все еще снится сон. Сон о текущей воде и обнаженных девушках. Во сне легко забрести в царство богов. Легко и опасно.

Он почесал за ухом ближайшую гончую. Это была любимица Актеона, каштановая сука с белым ухом. Ее звали Карис. Она приоткрыла глаза и забила хвостом от волнения.

\- Собаку непросто свести с ума, - как бы между прочим сказал он мне. – Они думают о еде, стае, погоне и любви. Можно лишь выбрать что-то одно и подкрутить, пока они не забудут об остальном. Но я пообещал Охотнице, что сделаю это, а в полнолуние лучше ей не перечить. Пусть будет погоня.

Карис закрыла глаза от удовольствия, и он перестал ее чесать. Он улыбнулся мне.

\- А вот тебя я мог бы свести с ума в два счета, - сказал он. – Однажды я так и сделаю. Но сейчас советую тебе залезть на дерево.

\- Что? – переспросил я.

\- Полезай на дерево, - повторил он. – Если не хочешь неприятностей. Не давай гончим взять твой запах. Сегодня не лучший день, чтобы пахнуть добычей на склонах Киферона.

Мир вокруг нас сдвинулся, и вдруг мы оба оказались на дереве, одном из высоких и стройных деревьев Киферона.

\- Тс-с-с, - сказал юноша, когда я обернулся к нему.

Я слышал звуки плещущейся воды, доносящийся из-за них – и сплетающийся с ними – шум женских голосов, щебет и смех. Пахло чем-то сладким.

\- Кто это? – шепнул я. – Где мы?

\- Мы во сне Актеона, - сказал мне юноша и указал пальцем. Мой брат медленно шел сквозь заросли внизу, под нами, следуя за звуками. Он двигался, как двигаются охотники, медленно и почти беззвучно.

\- Он нашел путь в заповедные места богини. За этими деревьями, на поляне купается госпожа Артемида.

Мир снова сдвинулся.

\- Полезай на дерево, Пенфей, - сказал юноша, сидя подле костра, и убрал медные кудри с лица. – Уже почти рассвет. Полезай на дерево, если хочешь жить.

И я проснулся.

Небо на востоке начало сереть. Угли костра почти потухли. Актеон спал, дыхание его было ровным – я проверил, он ли это на самом деле. Тихонько заскулила во сне собака.

Чувствуя себя дураком, я взял свой плащ и полез на дерево.

Я не буду говорить о том, что случилось в тот день. Весь мир уже знает эту историю. Я даже слышал поэмы о судьбе Актеона Фивского, который потревожил богиню-девственницу, когда та купалась обнаженной в лесу, и был разорван на части своими собственными псами. Со своего высокого насеста я видел, как он проснулся от сна, навеянного лунным светом. Я видел, как он свистнул Карис, и я видел выражение на его лице, когда она прижала уши и оскалилась.

Он убежал в лес, и по пятам его летела вся стая. Я зажмурился и постарался не слушать вой гончих.

День близился к завершению, когда собаки снова вышли к месту, где мы разбили лагерь прошлой ночью. Они обнюхали пепел отгоревшего костра, где мы спали, а потом Карис села и завыла так, словно сердце ее разрывалось на куски. Морда ее была испачкана в крови. Так я понял, что безумие покинуло их. Я спустился с дерева, дрожа от ужаса и голода, и отправился в долгий путь домой.

Я помню, как плакала тетка Автоноя, когда я рассказал семье о случившемся. Я подумал, онемев и отупев, как же странно, что она оплакивает сына, с которым никогда не обменялась и словом.

Сам я так и не оплакал Актеона. Но мой брат, приходящий во сне, был прав в одном: смерть действительно делает из мальчика мужа. Я был всего лишь взволнованным счастливым мальчишкой, когда охотился на холмах с Актеоном; теперь я снова жил во дворце со своей семьей, иногда вспоминая вой Карис, и совершенно точно был мужчиной.

Жизнь тянулась уныло и скучно, пока с дедом не приключился сердечный приступ. Он стал совсем старым, ослабел и не мог больше выполнять долг правителя. Мать предложила мне помочь ему, и я согласился, постепенно перенимая все больше и больше обязанностей, пока он становился все слабее и слабее, и однажды я обнаружил, что вопреки себе самому втянулся и почувствовал вкус к этому занятию. Заботы царя не были легкой ношей. Мужчины Фив, которыми правил мой дед – которыми я продолжал править от его имени – были яростными, упрямыми, гордыми людьми. Они были сыновьями, внуками и правнуками знаменитых воинов Кадма – и хотя я часто слышал историю о том, как мой дед засеял поля драконьими зубами, из которых выросла новая раса людей, до сих пор я не понимал на самом деле, сколько драконьей крови течет в жилах фиванцев, пока мне самому не пришлось управлять кровавой, скандальной политикой нашего города. Думаю, я как будто спал где-то в укромном уголке своего сердца с того самого дня, когда погиб Актеон, но медленно и верно Фивы разбудили меня, пусть не добротой, но тяжелым трудом. К тому моменту, как мне исполнилось двадцать, дед едва поднимался с кровати, и я был царем во всем, кроме имени.

Пляшущие девушки появились за неделю до летнего солнцестояния. Они пробрались в город ночью и за неделю заполнили его. Это были члены какого-то заморского культа, по крайней мере, так они говорили; сам я думал, что они просто недоразумение. Их было двадцать с небольшим, и они переехали в дом, расположенный в бордельном квартале – тот самый дом, в котором Ропис когда-то продавала двум принцам своих «дочерей» - и как будто бы спали там, хотя одним богам ведомо, когда они вообще успевали спать. Круглые сутки они ошивались на улицах города. Никто не видел, чтобы они ходили группами меньше трех, и частенько все двадцать с небольшим вываливались на улицу, выкрикивая непонятные слова, стуча в барабаны и потрясая затейливыми посохами. Где бы они ни появились, люди бросали дела и смотрели на них с удивлением и удовольствием. Да, с удовольствием – даже я видел, как они красивы: их темные кудри, оливковая кожа, облегающие заморские одежды.  
Несколько самых консервативных старейшин пришли ко мне – да, в те дни люди приходили ко мне – пожаловаться. Я отделался невнятными утешениями и отправил их по домам. Танцующие девушки не были проблемой, заслуживающей царского внимания. Они были всего лишь иностранками, возможно действительно почитали какого-то заморского бога, если верить их словам, но скорее всего попросту рекламировали какой-то новый бордель. Дела города их не касались, и путешественники, которых мы опрашивали, сказали, что видели их в других городах и они довольно быстро двигались дальше. Только один из них высказал какое-то мнение на этот счет: «Они идут поклониться месту, где родился их бог».

Что ж, вряд ли здесь мог родиться заморский бог. Если они не уйдут, придется что-то с этим сделать; все-таки они расстраивали уважаемых людей. Увидев их в городе в следующий раз, я понял, что они мне не по душе; что-то страное было в том, как они вышагивали по улицам, выставляя себя напоказ, как смотрели на тебя и смеялись. Но я все-таки думал, что лучше всего оставить их в покое, пока консервативные старики не пришли ко мне снова, неделю спустя.

Они нашли меня за городскими стенами, где я проверял ячменные поля. На этот раз их собралась целая группа, могучая кучка городских воротил, сбившаяся вместе и обеспокоенная.

\- Что случилось, господа? – спросил я.

\- Эти девки, - сказал их предводитель. – Заморские потаскушки. У них появился вожак, утверждает, что он их жрец.

\- Они с самого начала сказали, что прибыли по делам веры, - отметил я, продемонстрировав куда более разумный подход к делу, чем мне хотелось. Танцующие девушки вызывали у меня беспокойство.

\- Он забирает наших женщин! – крикнул кто-то, стоявший позади толпы.

Расказанная ими история заставила кровь кипеть у меня в жилах. Жрец культа проводил в городе обряды «посвящения». Он вызывал приличных женщин из дома, наряжал их в безумные наряды, и они шли вместе с его пляшущими девицами по улицам города и даже по холмам за его стенами, оставались там на всю ночь, напиваясь вином и занимаясь одним богам ведомо чем. Беззащитные незамужние девушки, красивые молодые жены, даже пожилые дамы безупречного происхождения – всех их соблазнила харизма этого лживого жреца, все они начали вести себя непозволительно и опасно. Было очевидно, что получал от этого жрец. Если верить словам моих несчастных доносчиков, все женщины, включая первые два десятка танцовщиц, обожали его так, словно он был царем всех богов.

\- Люди говорят, что он проповедует веру в настоящего бога, нового бога, - сказал один мужчина. – Даже моего брата обвели вокруг пальца. Он отпустил жену и дочерей бегать по горам голышом – да он и сам разоделся и пляшет вовсю. Это отвратительно! Стыд!

\- Успокойтесь, успокойтесь! – крикнул я, перекрывая поднимающиеся вопли возмущения и отвращения. – Господа, спасибо, что поведали мне все это. Проблема очевидно куда серьезнее, чем я предполагал. Я разберусь с этим типом.

\- Говорят, он уже и во дворце успел побывать! – крикнул кто-то.

\- Не мели чепухи! – ответил я, но вскоре обнаружил, что так оно и было.

Когда я вернулся домой, оказалось, что заморский шарлатан успел побывать там до меня. К моему вящему изумлению, я узнал, что жрец уговорил мою семью, что его языческий бог был настоящим. Мой дед выбрался из кровати, несмотря на хворь, и нарядился в странные культовые одежды. Я ругался, на чем свет стоит, но он закрыл свой разум для чужих слов и хихикал со своим седобородым другом, который сопровождал его в этой абсурдной затее; в конце концов я понял с ужасом, что они оба были мертвецки пьяны.

\- Где моя мать? – потребовал я у них ответа. – Где мои тетки?

\- Они празднуют обряды на горе Киферон, - сказал дед, размахивая посохом во все стороны. – Торопись переодеться, мальчик, нам пора присоединиться к их веселью!  
Когда он сказал «Киферон», я похолодел. После смерти Актеона я не приближался к этой проклятой горе. Это было место зла, где боги и демоны вершили свои злые дела.

\- Я не собираюсь переодеваться! – выплюнул я. – Постыдился бы, старый обезумевший дурак. Где он? Где ваш так называемый жрец? Я хочу, чтобы его взяли под стражу!

Первый отряд стражников, которых я отправил за жрецом, не вернулся. Я отправил еще отряд, но из всех них вернулся лишь один. От него несло вином, и он бодро, хоть и заплетающимся языком, доложил, что все его товарищи праздновали обряды нового бога.

\- Какого еще бога? – заорал я. – Нет никакого бога! Этот тип просто жулик!

\- Да, как скажете, ваше величество, - сказал стражник и тут же икнул.

Я прикусил губу от отвращения и отправил еще один отряд. У меня уже почти не осталось людей, поэтому на сей раз я велел им привести не жреца, а его последователей – заморских женщин, которые пришли в город перед ним. Если он прослышит, что те попали в беду, то должен придти за ними, а если не придет – что ж, тогда всем его запутавшимся новообратившимся и станет понятно, кто он такой на самом деле.

Стражники были не очень довольны тем, что пришлось брать под стражу девушек, но зато я был доволен и отпустил их. Сами девушки были в отличном расположении духа и вовсе не казались пьяными. Не все они были молоды. Они не пытались убедить меня присоединиться к их культу. Одна женщина, выглядевшая по-матерински, сказала мне на греческом с сильным акцентом: «Ты выглядишь не лучшим образом, мальчик. Выпей горячего вина, сразу полегчает», - и на этом все. Даже она казалась скорее обеспокоенной, нежели соблазняющей. Я приказал разместить их в женских покоях, недавно оставленных моими родственницами, и уселся ждать их заводилу.  
Он пришел на рассвете, один. Я понял, что он появился, лишь по приветственным крикам его женщин. Я набросил одежды и вылетел во двор. Когда я увидел его, все внутри меня тихо зашевелилось от омерзения. Он едва был похож на мужчину. Одет он был как гетера первого разряда, королева куртизанок: в струящиеся тонкие шелка, которые облегали его длинные ноги. Он опирался на свой изогнутый посох, словно стоять ровно, подобно настоящему мужчине, ему было невмоготу, и лениво улыбался, глядя на все подряд – стены, колонны, двор. Кожа его была бледной, как у девушки, а медно-золотистые волосы спускались до локтей и обрамляли лицо такими же безупречными кудрями, как у моей матери.

\- Эй, ты! – крикнул я. Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. Тревога, нараставшая во мне, только окрепла.

\- Здравствуй, Пенфей, - сказал он. Голос его был нежным и ровным. Он говорил по-гречески без акцента, словно это был его родной язык. – Как я рад тебя видеть. Минутку, дамы, мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Последовательницы вились вокруг него, хохоча и кивая, а потом вдруг отхлынули в стороны, словно давно репетировали этот момент. Между нами пролег свободный путь, и он взглянул на меня, улыбаясь уголком рта.

\- Что произошло? – спросил он, кивнув в стороны обгоревшего остова на месте смерти Семелы. Он говорил так, словно мы были друзьями, а не чужими друг другу незнакомцами. Никто не говорил со мной так с того дня, когда погиб Актеон.

\- В него попала молния, - сказал я. – Мы не стали восстанавливать.

\- Хорошо.

Меня снова захлестнула ярость.

\- Кем ты себя возомнил?!

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я такой, - сказал он. – Разве ты не собирался взять меня под стражу? Кажется, прошлой ночью я видел каких-то солдат.  
Он засмеялся мне в лицо.

\- Вроде они оказались веселыми ребятами! Как-то все перемешалось.

У меня не было охранников. Я был слишком зол, чтобы думать о приличиях. Я пересек расстояние между нами в шесть широких яростных шагов и схватил его сам. Он не сопротивлялся, когда мои руки сжались на его плечах. Я не нащупал никаких мышц – он был стройным, как девушка, и таким же слабым. Я потащил его в пустой дворец, и его женщины смотрели нам вслед.

Вести его было некуда, понял я, как только мы оказались внутри.

\- Полагаю, обычно в таких случаях идут в темницу, - сказал он, словно помогая, и я чуть было не ударил его; только мысль о том, как по-детски это бы выглядело, остановила меня. Детскость заставила подумать меня о кое-чем еще, и я вывел его из дворца через заднюю дверь и направился к сгоревшему крылу. У входа в погреб, мое тайное место, я остановился.

\- Полезай, - сказал я, толкнув его в сторону обвалившихся стропил, и стоял над ним, пока он полз. Пока я смотрел, как он отползает от меня на четвереньках, мне полегчало, хоть он и забрался в погреб ловко, как змея. Я был уже слишком массивным, чтобы с легкостью это повторить.

\- Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться? – позвал он изнутри. – Я вообще-то ждал какого-никакого допроса.

Я проглотил ругательство, которое так хотел прорычать в его адрес, и неловко отправился вслед за ним. Он ждал меня внутри, сидя в углу, скрестив ноги, и на его улыбающемся лице застыло внимательное выражение. Для нас двоих в каморке едва хватало места; мне пришлось сидеть, и ноги наши почти соприкасались.

\- Уютно, - сказал он. – В прошлый раз она казалась больше.

\- Ты… что значит «в прошлый раз»?

\- А, - сказал жрец. – Ты разве не помнишь?

Он сидел так близко, что я чувствовал его запах, какие-то пряные заморские духи. Он был мучительно знаком, и сердце мое заколотилось сильнее.

\- Ты увидел меня во сне. Не только меня. Мою мать тоже, - сказал он, и, произнеся эти слова, он словно бы выхватил воспоминание из ниоткуда и оживил его. Эхо старого ужаса захватило меня снова. Я почти забыл свой детский кошмар о призраке Семелы, но теперь он вернулся ко мне вместе с ее костяными пальцами и расплавленным золотом.

\- Она снаружи, - сказал мой собеседник, и я услышал ее шаги в коридоре над нами – в коридоре, которого, я точно знал, уже не существовало. – Призраков не заботят такие мелочи, Пенфей, - сказал он. Медные кудри падали ему на лицо, скрывая от меня его выражение. – Призраки остаются там, где они погибли, в полном одиночестве. Моя несчастная мать провела здесь почти двадцать лет, и никто не пришел ее навестить, кроме тебя. Ты приходил сюда чуть ли не каждый день и засыпал в ее владениях, и она стояла здесь, в дверях, глядя, как ты спишь. Знаешь ли, она завидует тем, кто дышит. Сама она так давно не дышала. Теперь она такая уродливая, а ведь была настоящей красавицей.

Дыхание мое становилось все более частым. Я не мог отвести от него глаз. Я не пытался, потому что боялся то, что еще могу увидеть.

\- Она все еще носит одежды, в которых погибла, - сказал он, - призрак того платья, которое сгорело без остатка, все ее драгоценности, которые она надела для встречи с возлюбленным. Золотой браслет, который принадлежал твоей бабке, расплавился на ее правой руке. Браслеты, что подарили ей сестры, тянут ее запястья к земле, ожерелья и длинные серьги – она носит все это на своих костях. И кольцо из громового железа, подарок с руки моего отца. Тебе страшно? – он наклонил голову, рассматривая меня. – Страшно. Иди сюда.

Долгое время я не мог сдвинуться с места. Что-то во мне, что-то почти забытое, мое взрослое, серьезное, сильное «я» кричало мне, что он лжет, он делает что-то со мной, что я не должен поддаваться ему из-за пары слов и дешевых волшебных трюков. Этот голос был где-то далеко. Все остальное во мне знало правду; все остальное слышало, как Семела ходит по сгоревшим дотла коридорам над нами, как она ходила по моим кошмарам все эти долгие, долгие годы. Я колебался, шаги становились все ближе и ближе, пока не прекратились вовсе – но не исчезли, я знал, что они не исчезли. Семела остановилась, ненадолго прекратила свои брождения, свой неспешный поиск. Жрец протянул ко мне руки. Я с отчаянием упал в его надежные объятия.

Сердце мое колотилось от ужаса, дыхание было резким и быстрым, пока я прислушивался к шагам, которые снова раздались снаружи, пока он не прижал палец к моим губам и не прошептал:

\- Когда прячешься – молчи.

От усилий, которые я прилагал, чтобы не издать ни звука, меня всего колотило.

\- Я мог бы столько всего сделать сейчас, - сказал он, прижимая меня к себе. – Мог бы заставить тебя сказать и подумать столько всего.

\- Мне это снится, - с трудом, в отчаянии, выговорил я.

\- Не на этот раз, - сказал он, и тогда я понял, кем он был. Он был моим братом. Он был сыном Семелы.

\- Отец мой был царем среди богов, - прошептал он нараспев, словно рассказывал старую старую историю. – Мать моя была младшей дочерью Кадма. Она погибла через его славу, но эта слава не смогла убить меня. Я был зашит в его бедро и вышел из него, поэтому отец мой был одновременно и моей матерью. Страсть и парадокс – вот как я был создан. Подобно вину я приношу радость, и печаль, и забытье. Подобно безумию я прихожу издалека, но я всегда был здесь. Я был с тобой всю твою жизнь и приходил за тобой с того дня, как впервые тебе приснился.

Он погладил меня по волосам. Я задрожал.

\- Я разрушу тебя, - мягко сказал он, - потому что люди должны почитать богов. Но однажды ты встал на пути у кошмара ради меня, поэтому ты мне нравишься. Как же мне быть, Пенфей, если ты мне нравишься, но я должен тебя разрушить?

Он ненадолго замолчал, а потом крикнул:

\- Уходи, мама!

Я поднял голову. В темной крошечной клетушке не было слышно ни звука, кроме нашего с ним дыхания. Я знал, что призрак исчез. Голова моя прояснилась, как никогда прежде – возможно, впервые за всю мою жизнь.

\- Долг выплачен, - сказал бог.

Я сглотнул. Я смотрел на него. Он все еще был по-девичьи красивым юношей, которого я встретил во дворе, но теперь я мог видеть в нем и другое, что-то маленькое и скрытое, но готовое вырваться из него подобно пламени, как только он даст ему свободу. Тонкой лепки лицо с улыбкой, которое он носил лишь как маску.

\- Ты действительно собираешься меня разрушить, - сказал я.

\- Пенфей, я разберу тебя на кусочки, - сказал бог. – И начну прямо сейчас. Ты хочешь стать женщиной?

\- Нет! – сказал я.

\- Что ж, в конце концов, я все равно сделаю из тебя женщину, - сказал он. – Но так и быть. Хочешь, чтобы женщиной стал _я_?

\- Что?

\- Так, просто мысль. Не двигайся.

Он обвил мою шею своими бледными руками и поцеловал меня. Рот его был сильнее и крепче, чем казался, на щеках его проступала щетина.

Я сопротивлялся, хоть и недолго. Немного из того, что от меня оставалось, хотело сопротивляться, но тот кусок, который был царем Фив, знал, что на разрушение нужно отвечать битвой. Я был крупнее его, я был загорелым, мускулистым и сильным, каким должен быть мужчина. Но его худые руки были крепкими, как сталь, и его рот не покидал моего рта. Я чувствовал сильный, пряный запах его кожи, и когда он опрокинул меня на спину, его стройное тело было невозможно тяжелым и сопротивляться ему тоже было невозможно. Я открыл рот, и он поцеловал меня еще крепче, глубоко погрузив язык, перенимая власть.

Погреб вокруг нас становился все более размытым, а твердый пол, на котором я лежал, стал мягкой постелью с шелковыми простынями, и запах пряностей в воздухе перемешался с головокружительным запахом вина и резким запахом озона, какой бывает после удара молнии. Бог прекратил наконец бесконечный болезненный совершенный поцелуй и улыбнулся, глядя на меня сверху вниз. Я протянул к нему руки и запустил пальцы в его медные кудри, о чем мечтал с того момента, как впервые его увидел.

Тело его под оскорбительным нарядом куртизанки было белым и стройным, прямые линии и острые края. Я закричал, когда его кожа коснулась моей; мне казалось, что меня пронизывает огонь. Он взял в ладони мое лицо, чтобы поцеловать снова, и продолжал целовать, пока руки его опускались мне на шею, едва сжимаясь так, что я всхлипнул, пытаясь вздохнуть, а потом оказались у меня на бедрах, нежно и необратимо раздвигая мои ноги. Он провел кончиками пальцев по моему естеству, заставляя меня снова кричать и умолять, а потом руки его опустились еще ниже и раскрыли меня.

\- Погоди, - сказал он, и глаза его сосредоточенно уставились куда-то вдаль. Я смотрел на него, открыв рот. Губы его шевельнулись, а потом он улыбнулся.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил я, чувствуя себя несчастным и обнаженным.

\- Ищу твое безумие, - сказал бог. – И, кажется, я его нашел, - добавил он. Внезапно надо мной оказался Актеон, и руки Актеона были у меня на бедрах, и его темные глаза смотрели на меня. Из меня вырвался звук, который никогда не смог бы стать словом. Когда он взял меня, я ощутил влагу на своем лице. Думаю, я рыдал. Улыбка бога оставалась неизменной, какую бы форму он ни принимал. Она не сходила с его лица, пока он смотрел, что делает со мной.

Потом, растрепанный и полунагой, я задыхался. В старом погребе было холодно, и темно, и никого, кроме нас двоих.

\- Теперь я выйду наружу, - сказал бог, сев на корточки и коснувшись кончиками пальцев моей щеки. Они были прохладными и пропали так же быстро, как появились. – Вернусь во двор. Когда ты выйдешь отсюда, ты будешь помнить лишь о том, что я был в темнице, а потом сбежал. Я пока еще не знаю, как я это сделал. Кто знает, что я скажу? Я очень изобретателен.

Он улыбнулся.

\- А потом я заберу тебя на Киферон.

\- Только не туда, - сказал я. – Не заставляй меня идти туда.

Бог засмеялся.

\- Ты ненавидишь это место, не правда ли? Всегда ли ненавидел? Или это началось после того, как Актеона разорвали на клочки? Тебя тоже разорвут, но больно не будет.  
На мгновение он задумался.

\- Я солгал. Будет больно.

Я выругался.

\- Ты всегда можешь остаться здесь, - предложил он. – Здесь ты мне вполне нравишься. Снаружи я разорву тебя на крошечные кровоточащие ошметки.

Он усмехнулся.

\- Здесь я уже это сделал.

Он даже не притворился, что выползает из погреба. Только что он был здесь, и вот его уже не стало. Там, во дворе, раздались радостные крики женщин, которые увидели, как он появился.

Я не мог пошевелиться. Снова и снова я видел, как Актеон прижимает меня к земле, Актеон с улыбкой безумного бога. Я чувствовал боль глубоко внутри, и она лишь на долю была телесной. Я мог выйти и умереть или остаться здесь и помнить об этом вечность.

Я знал с неотвратимой уверенностью, что это действительно будет вечность. Бог мог держать меня в живых столько, сколько ему вздумается, быть может, до скончания веков. Запертый в подземелье, с единственным спутником в лице себя самого, он мог бы подкармливать меня сладким, больным безумием и менять лица как маски. Он мог снова и снова возвращать мне Актеона, брать меня снова и снова, пока от меня не осталось бы ничего. Он творил бы все это с улыбкой. Он сказал, что я нравлюсь ему, он искал безумие, которое разбило бы мне сердце, и взял меня, облеченный в это безумие.

Медленно, очень медленно я заставил себя сесть. Во дворе меня ждал бог. В будущем ждала моя родня, мать и тетки бегали по горе Киферон и жаждали крови. Здесь была лишь тьма и любовь бога, отныне и вовек.

Я пополз к двери, оставляя куски себя на полу погреба.


End file.
